The Reploid's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: After a game of Harry Hunting, Harry Potter wishes for a better life...And his magic transports him many years into the future, where he is found by a feminine robot by the name of Alia. Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter groaned as he walked home pulling the bag of groceries his family had made him go and get. He could not lift the heavy bag and for some strange reason no one had come up to help the small child. Harry didn't mind though. He was used to it.

The small boy tugged on the bag once more but winced as a loud ripping sound was heard behind him. He spun around and his eyes grew wide as he saw that the bag had ripped and all the products were on the ground. It had rained recently and now they were covered in mud.

Harry whimpered to himself now feeling fearful. He had to get the groceries home or else his uncle would KILL him! He squatted down and started to pick up some of the products and wiped them down with his oversized shirt.

A splash of muddy water landing on his head making the boy drop the can he was wiping however changed that. He shook his head and brought up his little hands to try and push away the mud in his now pained eyes.

When he could see again however his eyes dilated in fear. In front of him was Dudley and his friends and they all had matching evil grins. "Hello…freak." His cousin said while cracking his knuckles.

"Nooo..." Harry protested, covering his eyes. "Please, Dudley, I just wanna get the groceries home..."

"I don't care, we're bored." Dudley replied. "C'mon, let's play Harry Hunting!"

Harry closed his eyes and curled up in a ball. He couldn't run without the groceries...So he'd just have to take the beating...

The group of bullies approached Harry, who just whimpered in response.

"I think he's gonna cry." Piers said with a grin.

"Let's give him something to cry about." Dudley replied.

"First to make him bleed gets a hundred points!" One of his friends said as he kicked the boy in the side. The others nodded as they joined in throwing fists and kicks to the poor boy. Harry gritted his teeth trying so hard not to cry out in pain. He was used to this as well, Dudley and his friends liked to make a habit of hunting him down and beating him up for no real reason except for being a freak.

Tears escaped the closed eyes of the boy as the pain started to become overwhelming. "Tally up!" Dudley said as him and his friends jumped back. "Hmmm…Black and blue all over…who made him blead first?" he asked.

"I did!" his friend said rising his hand high.

"Nice!"

A groan interrupted their little tally as they turned to Harry who was still curled into a ball in pain. "He's still awake? Huh freak must be getting resistant."

"Or were not hitting him hard enough." Dudley said darkly as he walked over to the side and pulled out a small metal wrench that he took from his dad. His friends gave him dark smirks as they let him pass. "Now let's see you stay awake from this!" he shouted lifting the wrench high with the intent of smashing it over the boy's skull.

Fate had other plans.

Dudley was pushed back by an invisible force the wrench flying out of his hands and smashing into a passing car window. The gang watched with wide eyes as the boy started to float in the air before disappearing in a very loud crack.

Harry Potter was gone.

When he eventually reappeared...He was far, FAR from home. In fact, the city he was in was NOTHING like the town he had come to know!

The boy just groaned softly in pain, not noticing his surroundings. He was too beaten and hurt to even attempt standing up...

"Where...are the groceries...?" He mumbled pitifully. "I need...the groceries..."

And with that, he began the pitiful process of crawling his way across the ground, mumbling 'Groceries' with ever movement.

It took a while for him to notice his new surroundings. His eyes widened. "H-Huh...?" He whimpered. "Wh-Where am I...? This isn't home...I'm...I'm gonna get beat...I don't wanna get beat..."

Unknown to the young boy, help was on the way in the shape of a woman. She was pretty woman who looked to be in her early twenty's. Her blond hair was combed that it spiked down in front of her face, where her blue eyes gazed around the city with. What she was wearing however was not common clothing. Instead she wore pink and white armor, and she had a transceiver on her head.

This was Alia navigator of the maverick hunters, and a reploid with a big heart. This was one of her days off and she decided to take a stroll through the city. She passed by many shops, looking for new armor and some shampoo that Zero had talked about. She sighed and shook her head. 'I swear if he is messing with me…but then again his hair is always so shinny…lucky jerk.'

She was jumped out of her thoughts as her transceiver started to ring, someone was calling her. She placed her hand over the side of the headset pushing the small button on the side. "This is Alia."

"Hey Alia." The voice of X responded back. "We picked up an energy disturbance not far from your location, can you check it out?"

"Maverick?" She asked heading in the direction X has sent her.

"Not sure yet. If it is don't engage. Call for backup" he warned.

"Relax X I know my limits." She said rolling her eyes.

A grunt on the other end made the girl grin slightly. "Just be careful. Your nearing the destination. Report back when you got

something." He said terminating the call.

Alia grinned and shook her head. "Same old X." She looked up as she entered the aria of the disturbance. "Now let's see what caused you."

She looked around, readying her arm cannon. The times she used it could be counted on one hand...But if she had to defend herself, she was at least armed.

She looked around until her eyes fell on a small trembling shape. Eyes narrowed, she stepped forward, pointing her arm cannon at it.

However, the INSTANT she got in close, she felt horrible for pointing her arm cannon at the figure...

She saw a scared, beaten, trembling, whimpering, pitiful little boy. The boy was curled in a ball, making choked noises that sounded like struggles to hold back tears.

'How...How did he get here...? Does he have something to do with the disturbance...?' Then she heard him say something. She leaned in closer...

"Wanna go home...Want my cupboard..."

'Cupboard?' she asked herself mentally before shaking it off. She deactivated her arm-canon turning it back into a hand and slowly approached the boy. Looking around to see if there was anything else she saw nothing but the small boy.

She had to play this carefully trying to ignore the voice in her head to rush to him. "Little boy…can you here me." She said softly.

His head shot up and Alia saw bright emerald eyes staring back at her with so much terror that it broke her replied heart. He tried to crawl away but winced as he moved, it was then she saw how bad he truly looked. His face was puffed out and was black and blue, a puddle of blood was around him.

Her will was slipping as she slowly walked up and got on her knees in front of him. "Relax buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." She stressed raising her hands up to show him she meant no harm. Her eyes widened however as he flinched and closed his eyes almost like he was expecting…oh no.

"...Who?" She asked. "Who did this to you?" The boy just whimpered in response. "...Are they close? I can still try to catch them." The boy sniffled. "Please tell me-"

She froze when she heard a gut-wrenching sound.

A soft, miserable sob.

Eyes wide, she looked at the child, and confirmed that he was, indeed, crying. His face was buried in his hands and he was sobbing his little heart out.

Her will slipped as she scooped the boy in her arms and held him. "Shh. Calm down buddy, Shh, I'm sorry…I'm sorry. she mumbled.

The boy tried to struggle out of her grip but was too tired and hurt to do anything. So he just cried. The reploid ran her fingers through his hair to try and calm him while her other hand had reached up to her transceiver. "I need a medical unit down at West Valley Drive now!" she demanded in her headset.

"What happened Alia?! Is it a Maverick?!" X responded worried.

"No…X…a small boy…he's hut…been abused…please send the medic team quick!"

The sound of clicking can be heard, "…Damn their out with Zero and Axel. Bring him in! We'll get him looked at here!"

Alia nodded as she stood up still holding the crying child. "I'll be there soon, get the medical room ready!" she demanded as she sprinted down the road back to Maverick Hunter H.Q

"On it!"

Alia looked down at the sobbing child and clutched him tight against her. "Just hand on a little while buddy we'll get you fixed up. Promise!"

Eyes focused on the road ahead of her, she sprinted at top speed to get back to headquarters. 'Why can't we teleport with others?' She thought bitterly. 'That would make this MUCH easier!'

Harry, for his part, was so thoroughly confused and scared by what was happening. The lady must have some reason for carrying him around like this... She must be taking him somewhere very very bad...

This thought just made him cry harder. He wanted to stop hurting...He didn't wanna be in pain anymore...It was the worst feeling ever!

Alia's chest hurt every sob the child let out. "Please calm down..." She shushed gently. "Come on...I'm not gonna hurt you..."

But her words fell on deaf ears.

She rushed into the HQ and rand down the hallways straight toward the medical center ignoring everyone else as she passed. She looked down at the small boy and felt her chest tighten in pain as his sad and disheartened face. She started to rock him gently while giving the occasional "shh".

Harry blinked away his tears and finally looked up at the lady. She was…pretty, she had a small frown on her face yet her eyes that almost glowed where showing things that he has only seen his aunt give his cousin when he is hurt. His sobbing stopped as he let out a few hiccups causing the lady to smile softly down at him and run her gloved hand threw his hair. "There's a good boy. You feel better now buddy?" she asked.

Harry was still in pain but crying did make him feel slightly better so he nodded timidly at the lady. She smiled down at him. "That's good. We are going to make your pain go away okay?" she asked him again.

His eyes grew wide at that as he stared at her hope shining in his eyes. "Yo…you are?"

She nodded her head as she stopped at the opening to the medical center. "That's right, me and a friend are going to make you feel ALL better." She said with a gentle smile.

And speaking of her friend, X was on his way to greet her. "Alia! Is everything okay?!" He asked, concerned.

"I got him." Alia replied. "No time for talking at the moment. We need to get him healed up!" X looked at the child and frowned.

"Hey there." He greeted with a small smile. "Don't worry about us. We're all good guys here." Harry blinked and looked at him. Then he looked at Alia.

"Are...Are you robots...?" He asked. Alia giggled.

"Yes. We're robots." She replied.

"I...I've never seen a robot before..."

The two replpids blinked and gave each other confused expressions. "How…We'll talk after you feel better alright." Alia said with a small smile as the little boy nodded. The three walked into the medical center. It looked like any ordinary hospital room just with extra things to aid those who had lost and arm or leg while battling.

Alia laid the boy down on the bed, "X start gathering anything you think will help." She ordered.

X nodded as he went about the room gathering all the supplies needed, while Alia gently griped the boys oversized shirt. She paused however when the boy griped the shirt tightly. She frowned softly. "What's wrong buddy?"

"Cold…will be cold…without it…get hit…" he mumbled.

Her eyes narrowed slightly before they softened. "I need to see what's underneath it…to help you feel better." The boy was starting to shake. "Buddy look at me." She whispered. The boy looked up at her with scared eyes. "You have nothing to be scared off. We will not hurt you. I want to help you." She said soft but to the young boy it was all he could here.

The boy stared into her blue eyes and though he was scared he felt some kind of calmness when he gazed into her eyes, like she wouldn't hurt him or lead him astray…he wanted to trust her.

He gulped down his soft sob and with shaky hands and pulled the oversized shirt off his tinny frame.

Alia let out a gasp as her hands went up to cover her mouth her eyes growing wide with terror. X rushed over to see what caused her reaction only to freeze and stare with growing horror at the sight.

"Oh my God..." He said, putting a hand to his forehead. "I've...never seen anything that bad..."

Indeed, he had seen humans harmed before...But he was always fast enough to save them before they could be hurt like...like THIS.

Harry began to feel self conscious about his injuries. He looked down timidly. "I'm sorry...They make you sad..."

And then, Alia hugged him. No restraint, she just wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Who?" She asked. "Who's been doing this to you? I need to know...Please tell me..."

Harry hesitated. But then he decided, what harm could it do? It's not like his family was near...

"My aunt...and uncle...and cousin."

X's eyes had narrowed sharply at that while Alia's had widened in horror. "Oh god…" she whispered tightening her grip on the child. Harry looked up at the girl with wide eyes before he flinched at the cold look the man had reminded of his uncle.

"Sorry…you can hit…me now…" he mumbled.

X lost his fierce look and gained a pained expression instead. He walked up and messed with the boy's messy hair. Harry flinched at first before looking up at the two frowning faces of the robots. "Never ask us to do that." He said softly.

Harry gazed at the male robot in surprise before he felt something wet drip on his cheek. He blinked and when he felt it again he looked up to see the girl was…crying.

"We never will" Alia finished for him her grip tightening around the boy her expression that of sorrow. X frowned sadly at his friend. He has not seen her like this since the nightmare incident.

"Why…are you sad?" he asked her. "I deserve it…"

Alia shook her head and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. "No…you don't deserve ANY of that." She stressed.

"Yes I do!" Harry protested. "I'm a freak!"

"Kid…" Harry and Alia looked over at X who was frowning sadly at them. "I've seen many things that would classify as freakish. You however are not."

"Those that did this too you are the freaks…" Alia said sharply but regretted it when she saw the boy flinch. "Sorry." She whispered.

"The point is bud; you are not a freak…in fact I think you are a normal little boy who was given a bad hand in life." X explained.

Harry did not know what a hand had to do with anything and he expressed this with a tilted head, which caused the two maverick hunters to smile at the cute sight.

"What my friend is trying to say," Aida smiled at X who blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Is that you are a perfectly normal child who has a hard life."

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding. "But…what about the freaky stuff?" he asked them confused and slightly hopeful.

They raised a brow. "Freaky stuff?" X asked. "What's that? Explain?"

"I...I do freaky things. I mess up my uncle's stuff...I turned his tie orange...I teleported on top of a roof...I fixed a broken vase..."

"That's...a bit unusual, but do you wanna know something?" Alia said. "That sounds FAR from freaky. In fact, I'd say it sounds very, VERY useful." Harry blinked.

"Really? Useful?" He asked hopefully.

"If you can fix things that are broken, yeah." X agreed. "Heh...We could really use that kind of thing around this place."

"Do things break a lot?"

"More times that you can count."

lia rocked the little boy gently. "Yeah…what's the score up to now?" she asked X with a flat look.

X winced slightly as he looked down bashfully. "Uh…Axel in the lead with 45%, Zero in second with 32% and…myself with 23%..." he mumbled.

Alia raised a brow. "When did Zero pass you?"

"Axel messed with his shampoo."

Alia held back a small giggle at that. "Yup that will do it." She looked down at the small child and felt her cheeks grow warm. "Right, let's get you healed up…" she blinked to herself and shook her head. "With all the excitement it slipped my mind…buddy what's your name?"

Harry smiled at the two and held back a giggle at their antics. He looked up the robot girl and gave her a small cute smile. "Harry Potter." He said.

X smiled softly at the two. "Get him patched up. I'll meet up with you latter."

Harry smiled after the robot man. He was nice...Like he wished his uncle was. Alia smiled. "Let's get you patched up."

Harry smiled at the girl with a nod starting to think that maybe she was okay. She was, nice, pretty, gave him hugs and was a robot. And robots are cool.

X walked into a data room sat down in one of the chairs and started to type. He wanted to find the relatives of the child and…pay them a visit. "Harry Potter…let's see what we can find."

However, much to her surprise, there was...nothing. Not one single solitary detail about Harry Potter.

"How...? How can this be? We should have the name of everyone!" She exclaimed, eyes wide. "This is the strangest thing...Wait...What's the name of your aunt and uncle?"

"U-Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia..."

"Last name?"

"Um...D-Dursley..."

"Dursley…" she mumbled as she typed it in, the little boy in her lap who was wrapped in bandages and had on a small uniform that most of the humans wore around H.Q. Alia thought it was just down right adorable.

A single page came up. 'BINGO!' she clicked and saw that it was a single photo. "Let's see…huh?" she zoomed in on a portrait and when the child stiffened in her lap she knew these were them. 'So they are the ones I need to hunt…wait.' She shook her head. Those were maverick like thoughts, she can't harm humans…but why did she feel so compelled too?

Giving the photo a once over and grimaced. "Hun? Are you sure they weren't the freaks?" Harry looked up at her confused. "Well…I see a human walrus, horse and…beach ball."

Harry looked back at the photo and started to compare it to those animals and started to giggle uncontrollably. Alia smiled down at him. 'So cute!' She looked back up at the photo with a glare and scanned it for anything else before passing over the date…she took a double take.

October 31, 1983

She stared wide eyed at the date in shock. '1983…how…that's not…" she felt a tug on her arm and looked down to see the nervous child staring up at her. It was then it hit her. 'The disturbance was him…but how did this small little boy…travel through time?'

"Ms. Alia?" Harry asked nervously seeing her wide eyed reaction to something on the photo.

"Harry...Don't panic...But I think you time travelled." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Time travel. The event that occurs when an individual travels' to a specific point in time. No one could truly understand how time travel effects the world or the person who committed the act. Some have tried, with little results. Time Travel has since become nothing more but a forgotten relic in a time long past.

However, as Aila stared at the photo of a family long since passed and the small child who showed extreme fear for this family she was starting to rethink her belief.

Harry stared up at her and had tilted his head in a confused manor and his expression showed slight fear. "What's time travel?" he asked.

Aila let out a sigh and leaned back with him leaning more in her lap. She gave him a soft frown. "It's pretty explanatory. You travel through time. Either to the past or the future."

Harry frowned. "S-So is that what I did...?" Alia nodded.

"That's right, Harry. You're many, many years into the future." She replied.

"B-But what about my family...?" Harry asked timidly. Alia took a deep breath.

"They've...been dead for many, many years, Harry..."

Harry's world stopped. 'D-dead?' he thought with wide eyes. His family was…gone. His uncle was right he was all alone now, no one to take care of him, the one home he always knew…was gone. He felt the tears gather in his eyes as he felt his world shatter.

Aila noticed the child's heart beat increase and also noticed his shallow breaths. She became very concerned as she saw his eyes dilate and tears started to fall. "Harry?" she asked concern evident in her tone.

"Alone…alone…alone…" he mumbled softly in a broken tone.

"Alone?" Alia's eyes widened. "Harry, you KNOW you're not alone!"

"Everyone's gone-"

"And now you have me. And X. And many others."

Harry stared up at her with teary eyes that would have broken the robot girls heart if she had one. "Y-You are?" he asked his tone broken yet there was a small spark of hope in his eyes.

Aila gave him a small smile and ran her hand through his hair. "Of course." She took a deep breath. "I may not know who your family was. But there is something I have learned while working here."

"What?"

"That family is not just connected by blood." She said with a small smile. "Family comes in all forms. Yet all hold a key thing. And that Harry is that they care and wish for you to be well and happy. That is family."

"F-Family…" he muttered. All he knew of family was his relatives. When he thought that word he remembered the beatings, cold looks, and dismissal of his own self. Yet…when he thought of having a mommy and daddy his look changes. He sees loving green eyes with red hair and hair like his own with a massiveness smile. That brings him warmth, that gives him the happy feeling that he had held onto his whole life.

Now he was getting a similar warmth from Miss Aila and it confused him but also made him glad. He sniffed and nuzzled into her stomach and cried. Cried for the loss of his old family, and the gaining of something new.

Aila blinked in surprise and tightened her hold on him. "Oh my...Are you all right...?" She asked gently.

"I-I'm happy..." He said softly. "REALLY happy..." Aila smiled.

"Oh. I'm glad."

Harry nuzzled into her embrace as Aila ran her fingers through his hair just letting him cry as much as he needed. While she did this she decided to do some resource on the family and what she found did not sit well with her.

The man named Vernon Dursley was reported to be a greedy slime ball of a human being. He was huge and mean spirited to many people even to his own family eventually. Reports had indicated that he died in an asylum screaming about magic and freaks.

Petunia Dusley, the wife did no better. She became a social outcast after a specific point in her life. Reports once said that she had talked about a sister and son being such good kids as if wearing a mask. She died in her home in a cupboard under the stairs with tear stains in her eyes.

The youngest of the family. Dudley Dursley seemed to be forever trapped in a cycle of jail time and crimes. His first time in court was when a pipe flew from his hands and into the window of a car smashing the man across the head. He did not win.

All and all the family was less then terrific and Aila was glad that the child was here in her protective arms then back in that time with those horrible people.

She shook her head in disgust. 'Awful...Just awful...' She thought.

Harry looked up at her slowly, sniffling. "Wh-What's gonna happen to me, Miss Aila...?" He asked softly. The feminine robot smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll be staying with me for the time being." She replied.

"Y-You're sure...?"

"Of course I am."

Harry nuzzled into her with a sniff. "Thank you."

Aila smiled down at him content. "Your welcome buddy."

'RING. RING.'

Aila sighed as she placed a hand over her communicator. "This is Aila."

"Zero reporting in. Were back at the base, Axle is getting looked over as we speak."

Aila let out a soft sigh of relief at that. "That's good. Is the hothead okay?"

A snort was her answer as she held back a chuckle. "He'll be fine. I've heard some rumors about a human in the base and that you were responsible"

Aila nodded. "Yes, that's right. His name is Harry, and I'm taking care of him." She explained.

"I see...What's the story?"

"He's from the past."

"The past? You mean from Light and Wily's time?"

"No...I think further back than that."

"Further?" the surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yes. I have an old photo from around…wow the late 1980's" she said with wide eyes as she stared at the family photo and the date that was engraved on the bottom.

"That far back? How'd he get here?"

"I don't know." She said with a troubled look. "But there was a disturbance in the north district where I found him."

"Hmmm. I'll ask someone to look into the matter. Maybe find a reason why he was sent here."

"Thanks Zero." She said with a small grin.

"Anytime Aila. Zero out."

Aila smiled as the transmission cut off. Harry tilted his head curiously. "Who was that?" Aila smiled.

"Oh, just a friend of mine." She replied, patting his head.

"His name is Zero?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"That's a cool name..."

Aila held a hand to her lips to cover the amused chuckle that escaped her. "Well he is pretty cool." She said.

Harry nodded and then let out a yawn.

Aila noticed and gave him a tender smile. "Let's get you into a bed for a nap." She lifted up from her seat and cradled the child in her arms and walked out of the room. She walked down the halls past many reploids as they all stared at the navigator and human child.

She didn't mine the attention but little Harry was trying to make himself feel as small as possible. She frowned slightly as she realized that he did not like the attention.

"I know, everybody, it's an interesting sight, but please stop staring." She said firmly but fairly. They all got the message and obediently turned away.

"Th-Thank you, Miss Aila..." Harry said softly. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Really shy, huh?" She asked sympathetically.

Harry gave a timid nod. "Sorry…"

"Don't be buddy. It's okay to be shy. Remember X?" she asked.

Harry nodded remembering the nice blue robot.

She gave him an amused smile. "He was shy when he first came here."

"R-Really?"

"He would barley talk to anyone and hated being in a crowd. It was amusing at first but thankfully Zero got to him and made him start interacting with the others." She said thankful.

Harry tilted his head. "Made him?"

"That's right. I'll probably get you to interact with a few others too." Harry looked down. "But not until you're ready." She said gently. Harry looked relieved, then yawned again.

"Sleepy..." He mumbled. Aila smiled.

"I know." She cooed. "We'll get you rested." The female robot walked along in silence before eventually coming to her quarters. "This is my room, Harry."

"S'nice..." Harry mumbled softly.

"Thank you, I try." Aila said, amused.

She walked into the room and frowned slightly as she had noticed a bed next to her recharging station. She walked over and saw a note attached to it. She lifted the note and began to read.

"Thought you two could need this old thing. Better than a table or a pod. Sincerely X"

She shook her head with a fond smile. "You are always looking out for us aren't you." She murmured and laid the child down on the bed and watched with a gentle smile as he nuzzled into the pillows.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he relaxed more in the bed. She lifted the blanket up and tucked him in. He smiled softly up at her and reached out to grip her hand with a soft squeeze. Aila smiled softly down at him and griped his hand gently watching his eyes slowly close and soon enter the realm of dreams. She watched this content before a slight knock was heard outside her door. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek causing him to smile in his sleep.

She opened the door to see the red armor and long blond hair of Zero along with X and the black armored form of Axl.

She turned to X with a small grateful look before slowly closing the door to her room she let out a deep breath. "Okay before you start the questions. Please keep it down. I just put him down for a nap." She sounded so much like a mother it was shocking.


End file.
